A new set of Parallel Troubles
by ODST Recruit
Summary: This takes place after Episode 14. A new hero appears to help Kazuki restore peace to his life. But how can he help? Halo weapon only for now. This fanfic is intended for teenage readers. Rated T to be safe.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure_ or its characters, if I did, I'd be making boo-coo bucks (in other words, "lots of cash"). This story is a product of my mind (or whatever's left of it, anyway.)

This fanfic takes place at the very end of episode 14. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me what you don't like and I'll try to improve. I'm open to criticism, constructive or otherwise. This story is inspired by the fanfic _Interstellar Dual!_ by Upgrade. Dude that is one good fanfic.

Prologue:

* * *

Jason Strauss was a 21-year old unemployed small town Michigander. He was a young man with a heart as hard as stone and as cold as the dark side of Pluto. Quiet and slow to anger, he would fight like a

man posed when he had to. At this point in time, he was on his back, looking up at the night sky trying to figure out what the hell just happened and why his whole body hurt. Last thing he

remembered was being in his back yard, finding something in the dirt. A small rectangular object with the top end curved slightly (The artifact at the beginning of the anime). Picking it up to get a better look

at it, he thought, 'It looks like some kind of artifact.' There was a bright flash, the feeling like his body was on fire, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up on his back. Sitting up, he saw a

nearby sign had kanji instead of the letters he was used to. 'I'm in Japan?! Well, I was planning to visit this place at some point in my life, no time like the present.' His brain needed time to process

what was happening, so he took a walk.

Walking down the deserted side streets, he tried to figure out how he got to Japan, when he stopped in front of a familiar looking house. 'Where have seen this place before?' Looking left, he saw a

sign that read "Sanada residence". 'No way. No way. No frigging way.' He slowly slid the gate open. "This can't be real." He said to himself. Sneaking over to a window with a light on, he peeked in and

saw and heard the discussion going on between the Sanada and Rara families with Kazuki caught in the middle. Upon seeing this he came to three conclusions. One: he was in _Dual! Parallel Trouble _

_Adventure_. Two: He was almost at the end of episode 14. Three: Ayuko Rara was going down, hard. He decided that it was now his responsibility to protect Kazuki and his friends. 'The trouble is my

only weapon is a Scorpion Tactical folding knife in my pocket.' He thought. 'Well, it should be enough. It's not like she has an entire army under her command anymore.' Jason ran through his list of

objectives. First Objective: Terminate Ayuko Rara; prevent her from implementing her plan. Second Objective: Explain why he had to kill an "innocent" woman. 'A real simple mission,' he thought

'provided Murphy's Law doesn't rear its ugly head.' Moving to the front door, he decided to sneak in and knife Ayuko in the back, getting right to the heart of the matter, (pun intended) and then try to

explain the killing later. The earth shook, and Jason stopped dead in his tracks. 'Don't tell me they finished the bloody conversation already!?' Knowing the hero of the picture would most likely come

out the front door, the young American ran for cover outside the front gate, and climbed over the wall into the yard of another house. The Rara residence was destroyed as he peeked out of cover,

and saw a gargantuan steel colored humanoid robot across the street from his position. "Holy shit." He breathed. He knew this would happen, but it still took his breath away.

Chapter One:

* * *

Kazuki Yotsuga couldn't believe his luck, first Jinbu came back from the dead to help him go into space, which was a good thing, but then Ayuko put Yayoi, Mitsuki Sanada, Mitsuki Rara, and Dee under

mind control with a plan to use Jinbu to take over the world. Hell, she even had them all dressed up like Ms. Rah and acting like Ms. Rah! Kumu even bit his leg, adding injury to insult. 'Well,' thought

Kazuki, rubbing his leg, 'at least things can't get any worse.' "Now then," Ayuko said, her voice accompanied a metallic snap that drew everyone's attention. "If you will all follow me, I can get on with

my plans." The small pistol in her hand ensuring compliance. "Just my luck." Kazuki said to himself.

* * *

Hiding in the backyard, Jason was pissed. 'Damn you Murphy, you screwed up everything.' He thought. Taking a deep breath, he reasoned, 'OK, no problem, this will just help me explain Ayuko's

death.' The next noise he heard was the sound of engines. Peeking over top of the wall, he saw a pair limos roll into view, stop in front of the Sanada house. "Bloody hell, who are these bastards?"

Jason whispered. The double red R's on the flanks of the vehicles was answer enough. Rara Army. Jason's mind raced as he processed this development. 'How did the Rara Army come back into

existence so quickly? Could that much time have passed already? Where did Ayuko get the funding for this? How heavily armed are they? And how the bloody hell am I going to stop her with just a

knife?' Just then he saw Ayuko escort her hostages come through the front gate at gunpoint. 'She has a GUN?!' Jason knew it was suicide to take on someone wielding a gun with a knife, so his only

option was to remain hidden and think up a new plan. "FREEZE!! Drop the weapon!" Looking to his right in surprise, he saw a pair of cops step into view, sidearms drawn. A door on the first limo

opened, and a figure stepped into view, raised an Armalite rifle (another name for the AR18 rifle) to his shoulder, and aimed over the door. The rifle cracked twice and both police dropped to the

ground, dead. "That's for pointing a gun at my client." The man said in a thick Irish accent that surprised almost all present. If the pistol in Ayuko's hand had Jason thinking he was cursed, this

confirmed it. 'AN EX-IRA ENFORCER! What the hell did I ever do to you Murphy?' The IRA was considered to be _the_ deadliest terrorist organization in the world. Jason could handle a group of average

poorly trained terrorists with little trouble, maybe a few IRA enforcers with a little planning and some support, but if there was a large number of them he would prefer to have reinforcements and

plenty of armor and/or air support before he even considered engaging them. The IRA had fought the British war machine for thirty years, forcing the British government to the negotiating table. Irish

soldiers had turned the tide of many battles in history, and the Irish were well known for their fighting spirit. Jason figured that if he didn't get a gun soon, he'd be a dead man. Kazuki, Drs Sanada and

Rara, Akane, and Mrs. Nanjounin were forced into the second limo by the Irishman, while the girls got into the first with Ayuko and both cars drove away. Exiting his hiding place, the young American

moved to the fallen officers while checking to make sure no one snuck up on him. They had both been shot through the head, but he still checked for a pulse, just to be sure. Jason picked up their

sidearms and grabbed their extra magazines. 'A pair of 9mm Browning High Powers? I thought the Japanese police preferred the .40 caliber SIGs, or maybe these guys just bought the guns didn't

want to switch. Either way, they have great taste in weapons.' Checking his pockets, he realized wasn't wearing the T-shirt and cargo pants he usually wore, but an ODST's armor. "What the… Who

put this on me?" More surprising was the discovery of a pistol in a hip holster. Drawing the weapon, he was surprised to see that it was a fully loaded M6S pistol and ten extra 12-round magazines.

There was a loaded M7S submachine gun and a med pack on his back and a dozen extra 48-round magazines in ammo pouches on his chest and belt as well as 6 M9 grenades.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason asked himself. A sudden female voice in the earpiece startled him out of his thoughts. "This is EDF MIL AI Serial number 01MS. Greetings, Sergeant, how may I

assist you." Totally confused now, Jason blurted out, "Sergeant!?! Who are you? Where are you? What the hell's going on here?" The Artificial Intelligence, as if explaining something to a slow student

stated, "I am EDF MIL A…" "Yea, I heard you the first time." Jason interrupted. "Would you just shut up and let me finish!" said the AI angrily. "Anyway, I was created to assist you in your mission:

Destroy the Rara Army." "What do you know about me?" Jason asked. "You are Sergeant Jason Strauss, of the Earth Defense Forces Marines, born 12 November 1988, serial number 4857526-JS. You

are the commander of Strike Team Spartan. You have taken part in 28 successful solo missions against the Rara Army in Russia, Vietnam, Germany, France, the Middle East, and the United States. You

have served with the American Marine Corp, British, Israeli, and Russian Special Forces before joining the EDF. You have received every medal except the Prisoner of War Medallion. Are there any other

questions?" 'I get my very own AI. Cool.' The young worker turned noncom thought. "So, where are you?" Jason asked. "At a secure location from which I can relay tactical information to you through

the Command Neural Interface implanted at the base of your brain." Jason was startled with that little revelation. "Implanted?!? When did I volunteer to become someone's science project?" "As much

as I would like to… Wait, one moment. Intercepting radio transmission. Patching it into your radio now." "This is 948 calling dispatch, I am taking heavy fire with 670. Suspects have body armor,

automatic weapons, and armor piercing ammo. We have one officer- Shit, look out!!" There was an explosion followed by static. The night was broken by the distant clatter of automatic weapons fire

and occasional explosion. Neither human nor AI spoke, the human from shock, and the AI for fear of interrupting any plan her charge might be concocting. "Alright, don't give me anymore police chatter,

just analyze it and give me what I need to know." "OK. What's your plan?" "I'm going to find Ayuko, kill her, free everyone of the good guys and girls, undo whatever Ayuko has done, and save the

free world." Jason said in response. "I know but, how do you intend to do that?" "I'll make that up as I go." The AI did a passable rendition of a human groan, not able to believe what she was

hearing. "By the way, what's your name?" Jason asked. "Mitsu." It responded automatically.

* * *

The young noncom holstered the M6S, then unslung and checked the SMG. "If I had known I had this beauty, I wouldn't need to follow those limos. I could have ended this with two quick bursts." "And

then you would have been torn to shreds by whatever else they had." Mitsu replied. Whatever the EDF Marine was going to say was cut short by the sound of movement behind him. Fast as a cobra,

Jason spun 180 and raised his SMG, finger on the trigger. "Don't hurt me! Please." It was just a boy. "It's okay son. I'm not going to hurt you." Jason replied in fluent Japanese. To emphasize this he

slung his weapon.

"I'm here to clean up this mess." Deciding that the boy might feel better looking at a face instead of a visor, Jason removed his helmet. "You're an American." Said the surprised youth. "That's right. I

was deployed into this area to investigate some unusual activity and prevent a possible terrorist attack. Though I don't think I'll get paid for the last part." The boy laughed at that. "Get back inside

with your parents." Jason instructed as he put his helmet back on. "I need to call my boss and figure out what the plan is." As the kid ran off, Jason turned on his radio. "OK Mitsu, start talking. How did

I become fluent in reading and speaking Japanese? How did I get the armor and weapons? Things aren't adding up, and I want to know what's going on, right now." "That information is above your

pay grade, _Sergeant_, and frankly, you don't need to know." "The hell I don't! It's my ass on the line here, and I need to know everything that going on." "According to recon drones, the limos have

stopped at a warehouse one kilometer north of your current position." The AI replied. "You want answers, get moving." And with that the connection was cut. 'The old mushroom treatment.' Jason

thought. 'Keep 'em in the dark and feed 'em shit. First the Mitsu is open with me, now it's all this "need to know" classified BS.' Jason's thoughts drifted to the times he needed a good laugh and the

antics of Kazuki and the others had kept him sane.

'Well, no point in delaying the inevitable. I owe them enough to at least try.' He unslung his SMG and started jogging north into the unknown. He didn't have the slightest idea as to what he faced, but even if he had to fight the legions of Hell, he would rescue Kazuki and the family he had made. Even at the cost of his life.

* * *

(AN) Well, what do you think? Good, bad, or so-so? I'm open to criticism. I'll update as soon as I can. ODST Recruit Out.


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure_ or any of its characters. (Unless owning the DVD box setcounts.)

Chapter 2

Mitsuki Sanada was in that never-never land between total unconsciousness and reality when the dream started. She was running from four demons, one large and gorilla-like, another a smaller but faster version of its brother, the third a snake-octopus thing and the fourth a creature made of lava. It seemed no matter how fast she ran; she couldn't escape from the beasts. They were even gaining on her. Then she tripped and fell to the ground as the snake-topus grabbed her. The thing opened its mouth to swallow her whole, only to have a sword cut into its gaping maw, killing it. She looked and saw that the sword was in the hands of a black knight. Each demon attacked the black knight, and each fell to a single, effortless strike. After the last demon died, the knight walked over and gently removed the tentacle from her around leg. This surprised Mitsuki, the black knight is supposed to be an evil brute, but this one was kind and gentle. "Are you alright?" Said a surprisingly, gentle voice. Before she could answer, her savior began to fade from view as an icy wind hit her exposed skin.

She remembered everything, the clothes, the hypnosis, and the proclamation. 'How could I have been so blind to the danger?' She thought. 'I should've known Ayuko was up to something.' They were in a large building of some kind with a helicopter and two tanks parked nearby. She could see her parents, Dr. Rara, and Mrs. Nanjounin being held at gunpoint, with a guard holding Kazuki in a headlock. Mitsuki Rara and Yayoi were still too dazed from the mind control to notice the rifles pointed at them, but Dee was nowhere to be found.

'She must have made a run for it with Kazuki distracting the guards.' "Find the girl and bring her back alive." Ayuko ordered a white man with a rifle. "And don't let anyone help her. Tear the city to the ground if you have to." The man relayed the instructions into a radio handset. Mitsuki liked how annoyed her aunt sounded. Things were not going as planned. Good. Maybe Dee could get help from the police or the Army. A gun muzzle poked her ribs, herding her and the others towards an elevator. As the doors closed, Mitsuki said a silent prayer for her sister's safety, and her own.

Dee leaned against the wall of an alley, out of breath. She came to just as Kazuki tackled a guard, yelling for her to run and get help. She had run, and now she was trying to find help.

She saw a police car ahead of her, they could help. She ran toward the car. "I need help! .My family has been kidnapped and-" She came to a halt as she saw the bullet holes in the car, and its occupants.

Dee, terrified, exhausted, and alone, screamed for help from anyone who would listen before she fell to her knees and started to cry. She had no hope left. If Ayuko's people were killing the police, who would dare to help her?

She didn't even move as a jeep pulled up and two men got out and walked toward her.

She looked up at them, eyes red from the tears. They had black rifles in their hands, and wore camouflage uniforms, body armor, and ski masks. "On your feet girly," the taller one said, gesturing with his rifle, "boss lady wants y-" He was cut off as he was body checked into his buddy by a large black figure. The figure slammed them it to the hood of the car, crumpling the front end and the ribcages of the two men. As all three of them hit the police car, the figure pressed a small black gun against the first man's chest and pulled the trigger. The weapon spat six silent rounds through both men, and Dee saw the terrorists drop, dead. Neither man moved as their killer stood over them and put a single round into each of their heads to make sure they were dead. The figure stood six feet ten inches in comparisons to her five feet two, and his charcoal black body suit was covered in armor plates; even his boots were armor plated. The armored figure turned to face her, and Dee saw a gun metal gray visor where the soldier's face should've been. Fear's icy fingers gripped her heart. 'This has to be some kind of robot, like the Terminator.' The girl thought. The thing walked over to her, Dee willed herself to get up and run, but the message didn't want to reach her legs. The black armored figure stopped in front of her and knelt. "Are you OK?" It asked her, genuine concern in the male voice. "Do you need a doctor?" She just shook her head, confused at the fact that the robot could talk and sounded very much human. The warrior placed his weapon against his back, removed his helmet, placed it on the ground, and sat on it. Dee saw that her rescuer was a man with short black graying hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin. He retrieved his canteen and held it out to the scared teen. She took it in shaking hands and gratefully drank half of its contents. "Your name is Dee Sanada, right?" Dee looked at him in surprise. "How did you know my name?" "You answer my question, and I'll answer yours. Sound fair?" The young girl nodded. "Yes, my name is Dee Sanada, but who are you?" "I'm Sergeant Jason Strauss, Earth Defense Force Marine Commando. My orders are to affect the rescue your family and stop Ayuko Rara." Dee's hopes soared at the mention of the EDF. That meant help, soldiers with guns, and core robots she could pilot. "Where are the rest of you?" She asked the sergeant, looking around for any hidden soldiers. A pained expression crossed his face. "I'm sorry miss; as far as I know, this is a one man infiltration and rescue mission. It's just me. I don't even know if there is anyone else." Her heart sank as the realization hit home. This young man was it, no other help was coming.

The young Marine saw her dismay, reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I can still help you rescue them. Surprise can be a powerful factor in this kind of thing." She looked into his eyes and noticed that they looked different, familiar somehow. "Are you all right?" She asked. He chuckled out the reply: "I'm not the one who almost got captured by terrorists, but, yeah, I'm okay." The young woman studied his eyes intently, which slightly unnerved Jason. "What?" Dee suddenly realized why his eyes were familiar. "Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect to see a bioroid coming to the rescue." Jason was stunned to incredulity. "I'm not a bioroid. What makes you think something as crazy as that?" The girl pointed to her right eye to help explain. "You're eyes are the same as my right eye used to look like." Jason retrieved his helmet and look into the mirrored surface of the visor. Dee watched as a confused, sad look came into Jason's eyes. "You didn't know, did you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Before Jason could answer, what sounded like a trash can being knocked over came from an alley seven feet away.

(AN) Sorry about taking so long to update. Read and review. I'm open to criticism. I'll update as soon as I can. ODST Recruit Out.


End file.
